A Christmas Romance
by outawork
Summary: Nick and his bunny go to BunnyBurrow to celebrate Christmas. They share their true feelings with each other.
1. Chapter 1 - A Christmas Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone has a good day with friends and family.

A Christmas Romance

Tomorrow was a special day and not just because it was Christmas, but it was also the day he was going to confess his true feelings to his bunny. As he drove his thoughts drifted back over the previous year. First, he'd hustled her out of twenty bucks and then she'd hustled him into helping her find Emmitt Otterton. At first he was angry, but began to admire her as she found clever ways to keep stringing him along. After they'd found all the missing mammals, he'd gotten angry with her at the new conference, and then she quit the ZPD and went home. Those months without her were the most miserable of his life and he even thought of going to BunnyBurrow to find her each and every one of those miserable days.

Then she came back and found him! First, he had to have a little fun with her and acted like he didn't care. When he heard his bunny crying his heart melted. Then she was in his arms! He wanted to tell her right there, but he just didn't have the words. Then they back on the case again. Who would have thought that Dawn Bellwether of all animals was the mastermind behind the savage animal attacks? Judy had been so clever to suggest replacing the Nighthowler extract with blueberries. He was careful, but when the bunny screamed and hung limp in his jaws for a moment he'd thought he'd actually killed her! In that moment it felt like his heart had actually stopped. Then she said that goofy line from her childhood play and he felt relief flood though him. She was really was milking it, but what the hell his clever bunny had solved the case with his help of course. He smiled.

Then she helped get him into the police academy and those were the hardest three months of his life! But when she pinned on his badge he wanted hug her and dance a jig around the stage. He had to laugh – that would have been quite a sight! Then his first day on patrol he just said it without thinking.

"You know you love me," he said and smiled.

"Do I know that?" she said and looked up. Then she looked at him with her beautiful purple eyes and that moment felt like it stretched on to infinity. "Yes." Outwardly he only smiled again, but he wanted take her gently into his arms and kiss her. Then she leaned a bit closer and he almost did! "Yes, I do."

The light changed and they started to roll toward the intersection. Then Flash almost hit their cruiser and the moment was lost. But tomorrow would be different!

* * *

He parked his car and let his head rest on the steering wheel for a moment. Then took a deep breath, grabbed the keys, opened the door, and stepped out. He looked at the apartment building and saw the sign - Grande Pangolin Arms. He shook his head and thought – this place really was a dump! Five minutes and one elevator ride later he stood before her door and raised his hand. Then he dropped it and took another deep breath. He knocked and a few seconds later his bunny opened the door.

She took his breath away. His bunny was dressed up for Christmas with a white fur trimmed red dress, cape, and to top it off a cap that hung down with a white fluffy ball at its end. He smiled.

"Fluff, you look," he began and knew her couldn't use the 'c' word. She gave him the eye, "beautiful."

His bunny smiled.

"Thank you, Nick and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Fluff and a Merry Christmas to you too," he said and took her bag. "We'd better hurry or we'll be late."

He opened car door for her and put her bag with his in the trunk. He looked at his watch just as he pulled into long term parking and they'd made it to the train station with forty minutes to spare. The last train to BunnyBurrow left at 10:05pm and would arrive at 1:10am on Christmas Day. They walked to the station and stopped at Snarlbucks. They both ordered hot chocolate and then leisurely walked to the train and found a seat on the observation car.

"I'm glad your parents invited me and my mom for Christmas."

"Too bad we had to work so late on Christmas Eve."

"Catherine, took 8am train and she called me when she got to your parents burrow," he said and smiled. "She really wanted to help your mother with Christmas. When my mother gets it in her head to do something there's no stopping her."

They both laughed.

"I glad we took the train," his bunny said and smiled. "It brings back so many memories."

"Good ones I hope," he said and patted her hand.

"I remember after graduating from the academy and coming to Zootopia for the first time."

He watched her smile and then her whole face lit up. God, she was beautiful, he thought. He smiled and felt his heart warm. Right then he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but the car was just starting to fill up. Then she took out a book and he laid back and closed his eyes. The train bumped and he awoke and noticed they'd dimmed the lights. He stretched and then looked at his watch: 12:56.

"We're almost there," his bunny said and lower her voice. "You were moaning in your sleep. Were you dreaming of some hot vixen?"

He felt his face flush and his bunny giggled. Then he smiled and looked into those beautiful purple eyes.

"Who knows," he began moving a bit closer and feeling his bunny's breathe on his face, "who I might have been dreaming about."

He watched his bunny's ears come up and then turn pink. He chuckled and she looked away and laughed nervously.

"Hey Nick! Let's go up to the observation bubble."

"OK."

They looked into the dark seeing only few lights of distant burrows. Then they sat on the floor and looked up at the stars. He looked into her eyes and saw the starlight reflected there. He smiled.

"You see that blue one?" she said pointing. "It's only four lightyears away and the closest star to ours."

He looked at the star and then cocked his head and looked at his bunny appraisingly.

"So," he said stretching out the word.

She giggled.

"Well when I was a kit I like to go out at night," she began smiling at the memory, "and look at the stars. Since BunnyBurrow is mostly underground there's very little light pollution and I could see a million stars. I guess my parents noticed and they got me a telescope for my next birthday. So from then on after I'd finished my homework I was outside studying the planets and stars. I even took all the astronomy courses in college!"

"And you became a police officer anyway."

Judy laughed.

"My major was in Criminal Justice Administration with a minor psychology and astronomy."

He looked back at the stars.

"Fluff, you think there's anyone up there?" he asked vaguely waving his arm across the sky.

His bunny looked up and smiled.

"Yes."

Then they felt the train begin to slow.

* * *

As they stepped onto the platform Judy's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hi Jill. Oh OK. See you in a bit. Merry Christmas."

"Let me guess she's going to be late."

"She fell asleep and won't be here for around thirty minutes or so," she said and sighed. "I hope the coffee shop's still open."

Fortunately it was and he was glad they didn't have to wait in the snow. He sat and watched his bunny drink hot chocolate. She had a chocolate mustache and he had to chuckle. He looked at him and smiled.

"What?"

He reached over, touched her lip, and held up his chocolate stained finger. Then he licked it clean. His bunny blushed and quickly wiped her mouth. He chuckled again.

"Maybe next time I'll just use my tongue," he said in a low voice. "Would you like that?"

Her blush only deepened and she took another sip. He took another sip too and his bunny looked at him over the rim of her cup as if she were appraising him. He smiled at her and licked his lips. She took another sip and then looked down at her cup. Her ears turn just a bit pinker. They didn't say anything for a while and he started to think he might have upset her. Then he noticed one corner of her mouth turn up as she unsuccessfully tried to hide it behind her cup. He smiled too.

"Judy!"

He turned to see another Rabbit that could almost her twin standing at the door. His bunny turned and smiled. Then she moved over and patted the seat next to her. This other Rabbit, Jill he assumed, sat and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jill, this is my friend and partner Nick."

"Nice to meet you," he said extending a hand. She took it and he looked at his bunny. "Judy, are all Hopps does beautiful?"

She looked up as if to ponder the question and then smiled.

"Yes."

They all laughed and he looked at Jill.

"That's one thing I like about Judy – her modesty."

* * *

Jill drove slowly trying her best not drive off the road and after an hour they made it to the burrow. They grabbed their bags and followed Jill as she ran to the front door and opened it.

"I never seen it snow like that," he said.

"BunnyBorrow is at a higher elevation than Zootopia," Jill said. "We always get more snow and colder weather in the winter. You want something to warm you up?"

They both nodded. They went to the kitchen and Jill poured three mugs of coffee. They sipped them as they walked to the elevator and got in. It stopped at the second level down and Jill led them to Judy's old room. Judy looked at her sister.

"Well it being Christmas and all we're out of spare rooms," she said and looked at him. "Catherine took the last one."

He heard Judy rapidly tapping on the floor. Nick looked around the room and smiled.

"I can just sleep on that couch," he said and glanced at his bunny. "We'll be OK. Thanks Jill and we'll see you in the morning."

He heard the door close and felt his bunny's eyes on his back.

"Nick!" she said and he turned and regarded his bunny. "We can't …"

"Don't trust yourself?" he asked and she growled. "Ok, I'm sorry. I go find somewhere else to sleep."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'll get you a blanket," she said and started toward a closet.

He stepped in front of her and dropped to his knees.

"Judy, if this really makes uncomfortable," he said and reached toward her and then pulled his hand back, "I'll leave."

"No, you won't," she said and stepped around him.

"I'm sorry Judy."

She turned and looked at him.

"I'm not mad at you!" she said and sighed again. "It's just …"

She turned and returned with the blankets.

* * *

He awoke and stretched. Then he heard soft snoring and looked toward her bed. He smiled and went to the bathroom. After showering and brushing out his fur he came out and his bunny was still asleep. He was a bit hungry and then he looked at her bed and grinned.

"Judy, time to wake up."

She rolled over and smiled.

"Judy."

"Nick."

"Wake up, sleepy head."

She yawned and then purple eyes met green ones.

"Nick!"

He lifted a tray and set it in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed," he said and smiled. "We have some lettuce, 3 pancakes with butter and maple syrup, and milk."

She giggled.

"Thanks Nick."

"And for me four pancakes with butter and maple syrup, fried chicken eggs, and milk. Catherine's been busy in the kitchen."

Then she looked at the clock and back at him.

"We still have time, but you still have to take a shower. I'll even brush out your fur."

She looked at him and he gave her a wink as he took the first bite of egg.

* * *

They walked into the great hall, stopped, and looked at the Christmas tree. It was beautiful with all the presents piled under it. Then they looked at crowd as others came in behind them. To Nick it looked like half the Rabbits in BunnyBurrow were here. He smiled and then spotted his mother. At least a hundred kits surrounded her as she told them a story. He looked at his bunny and they found a spot near the tree. After a few minutes Stu stood and raised a hand. Everyone quieted.

"Bonnie and I want to thank everyone for coming," he said and looked over the room. "I hope you all enjoyed breakfast." Laughter ran though the crowd. "And we want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas."

Stu picked up a present and called the first name. A hand came up and the present was passed back. Then Bonnie called the next one. This went on for ten minutes until Judy got her first present and opened it.

"Thanks mom," she said and held the sweater up in front of herself.

Over time his bunny received several more presents from her parents and siblings. Then his name was called. He read the label and looked to his mother. She smiled and he mouthed a thank you. A few minutes later her name was called and Catherine looked at her son and smiled. Later his name was called again. The box was large and looked at the label. He smiled at his bunny and opened it. He tried the coat on and it fit perfectly.

"Thanks Judy," he said and hugged her.

"You're welcome."

When they released each other everyone was looking at them. He smiled and she blushed. Half an hour later the last present was given out and she looked at him. He smiled and reached into his pocket.

"I must've forgotten to put this under the tree," he said and held out a small box.

He opened it and then took the ring and put it on her finger.

"Judy."

"Nick."

"I love you," they said simultaneously.

Her ears came up and she smiled. Then he put a hand on her back and pulled his bunny close. Then his lips touched hers and her arms went around him. He felt his bunny tense for just a moment and then she returned his kiss. When had to breathe the kiss ended and the room was very quiet.

"Judy, would you marry me."

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2 - Easter in BunnyBurrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Happy Easter everyone! I hope everyone has a good day with friends and family.**

 **Easter in BunnyBurrow**

Judy awoke and looked into green eyes.

"Nick!"

His eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"Did you expect another handsome Fox to be in bed with you?"

His bunny's ears turned red and he leaned closer and licked her throat.

"Nick, we don't have time …," she began and then moaned.

He continued and his bunny kept making little sounds of pleasure.

"Nick, we can't!"

Then he stopped and got out of bed.

"When you're right, you're right," he said, turning and took only a few steps toward the bathroom. In his head he started counting backwards from ten and only reached six.

"Nick!"

He grinned and turned back.

* * *

"We're going to be late!" she said as they ran through the train station. "And it's all your fault!"

"That's not how I remember it," he said reasonably and winked. "I was getting up to take my shower when this beautiful doe enticed me with her feminine wiles back into her bed."

"Nick!"

Judy looked around to see if anyone had heard.

"Then she …"

"Nick!"

He knew not to push his luck any farther and shut up.

"Last call! BunnyBurrow Express leaving on track four in five minutes! All aboard!" came over the loudspeaker.

They ran a little faster and hopped aboard just before the doors shut.

* * *

The train ride took just a bit over three hours and toward the end Nick followed his bunny to the observation bubble. He stood behind her and they watched as the scenery rush by.

"I'm sorry," he said and she leaned back, laying her head against his chest.

"It was my fault," she said, looked up at him. "I wanted to be your prey."

Her Fox smiled and she giggled.

"And I wanted you to be my prey … forever."

"So is that's why you proposed to me last Christmas?"

"No, that was my Christmas present to you, but it is why I married you."

They both looked at each other for a long moment and then they both smiled. He dropped to his knees and spun her around. He pulled her close and then hugged her. Judy felt his warmth and then looked up until their eyes met. She felt his hand caress the back of her neck. Then he bent forward and their lips met. It wasn't their most passionate kiss, but she thought it was their sweetest.

"The BunnyBurrow Express will be arriving in five minutes. Please make sure that you have all of your possessions before you exit the train."

Nick held her a bit tighter and looked into her eyes.

"I have everything I want right here in my arms."

She giggled again.

* * *

They walked through the BunnyBurrow station and found her parents waiting for them.

"Judy!" Bonnie said and hugged her daughter. "It's good to see you," Then she looked at the Fox standing beside her daughter and he smiled, "and Nick."

Judy noticed the short hesitation in her mother's voice, but said nothing. Her parents had gotten better, accepting their relationship over the last couple of years. Bonnie released her and her Fox put an arm around his bunny's shoulder.

"Bonnie, Stu, it's good to see you both," he said and held out his hand. "I hope everything is going OK."

Stu took his hand and they shook.

"And you?" the older Rabbit said.

"Judy and I are doing just great."

The ride to the Hopps Burrow took only twenty minutes and her father kept glancing at the rear view mirror, watching them. Judy smiled the next time he looked.

"Nick," she said and he turned to her.

She leaned up and kissed her Fox and Stu swerved into the other lane.

* * *

They carried their luggage to her old room with her parents following behind them. They unpacked and Bonnie insisted on helping. Her father simply hovered by the door.

"Well that's done," Bonnie said and went to stand by her mate. "You missed lunch."

Judy looked at her watch.

"We'll come up and get something in a little while," Judy said. "OK?"

"Sure."

"We'll see you later," Judy said trying not to sound like she wanted them to leave.

They backed out the door still watching them until it shut. A couple of seconds later Nick fell back on her bed and laughed.

"Nick, they'll hear you!"

He reached up and pulled his bunny atop him.

"I wonder what they think if they came back right now."

"Nick!" she hissed and then started to laugh herself.

"You're a naughty Fox!"

"I know," he said and both laughed again.

* * *

Half an hour later they followed their noses to the kitchen.

"Mom, you didn't have to cook for us!"

"I thought you might be hungry after … since you missed lunch," Bonnie said and put a salad and few bowls of vegetables on the table. "Nick, this is for you."

She put a covered dish before him and lifted the lid.

"Chicken!" she exclaimed and inhaled deeply. "Thank you Bonnie!"

Nick stood and hugged the older Rabbit. Bonnie returned his hug and then caught his musky scent, inhaling deeply.

"Bonnie, sorry," he said and released her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said and smiled at him. "Of course not!"

She sat heavily and leaned back in the chair. Stu looked at Nick and then at his mate.

"Bon, are you OK?"

Bonnie giggled and Nick looked at his bunny.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine," she said and giggled again. "Nick just surprised me. That's all!" She fanned herself and looked at her daughter. "It's certainly warm in here." She kept fanning herself. "Anyway tomorrow's Good Friday and well Easter's on Sunday. Well you know that, don't you?" She giggled again. "Well everyone voted and they chose you Judy."

"Nooooooo!" she wailed. "but …"

"Chose her?"

"Of course," she said and smiled at her daughter. "Well every year someone's chosen to be the Easter Bunny."

First Nick looked at his bunny and then at Bonnie. Then he burst out laughing and was soon holding his ribs.

"Oh God!" he said as tears leaked from his eyes. "I think I cracked a rib!" He took peek at his bunny still shocked expression and laughed even harder. A few minutes later he was finally able to breathe. "Just what does the Easter Bunny do?"

"On Easter morning the Easter Bunny puts eggs in the nests the kits make."

"Nests?"

"Back in the old country there was special rabbit was called Osterhase that lay colored eggs in the nests. Now days the eggs are chocolate, but sometimes the Osterhase leaves other candy or small gifts. Of course the Easter Bunny wears a special costume too."

She looked at her daughter and smiled.

"We have to get pictures of this!" Nick said, grinning at his bunny.

"Don't worry, Nick," she said and looked at her daughter. "We'll stream it over the internet." Judy groaned and Nick chuckled. "Also, we're doing the Passion Play after Easter church services and everyone wants you to play the Son of God. Hope you enjoy the food."

Bonnie went to Stu, took his arm, and then hurried away.

* * *

Nick first looked at the script and then at his bunny.

"Judy, I can't do this!"

"I know my mother should've found a better way to ask ya," she said and smiled, "but she was just a little bit distracted at the time." She chuckled. "Come on Nick, you're a smart Fox! You can do it!"

"That's not it!" he said and looked into her purple eyes. "I just don't feel like …" He looked down at the floor. "I'm worthy to do it."

Judy looked at her downcast Fox and then counted to ten not wanting to say something that she'd regret for the rest of her life. She gently tugged on his arm and he dropped to his knees. She reached under his muzzle, lifting his head and purple eyes met green ones.

"Nicholas, I know you've made mistakes in your life, but …"

"A lot of mistakes," he said and she saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Judy, you saved me!"

"I really …"

Her Fox pulled into his arms and hugged her tight. Then the air whooshed out of her and she struggled to breathe for a moment. Just as quickly he released her and looked at her with concern.

"Did you hurt you!"

"No of course not we bunnies are tough!" she said and looked into his eyes. "But Nick you're not making those mistakes anymore and you're a good person! You can do this!"

He looked at her a bit sheepishly and then smiled at his bunny.

"Maybe with the Easter Bunny's help," he said and winked.

* * *

For the rest of that day and late into the night they read through script. Nick read his part while she did all the others. On Friday Catherine, Nick's mother, arrived and when she was told about the play she looked at her kit and smiled.

"I guess that makes me the virgin," she said and smiled at Judy, "and you the Magdalene."

Judy and Catherine asked and were give permission to play the parts. Their parts weren't as large as Nick's, but as they worked they were a bit surprised how well he did. They only took a break to attend Good Friday services. By Saturday morning when they met the rest of the cast and as they did their first rehearsal Nick no longer needed the script. After that the cast helped the workers with erecting and tearing down the sets as the scenes changed. When they did the second full costumed rehearsal later that afternoon everyone was surprised how well everything went. As they walked the two miles back to the borrow that rehearsed their lines and continued until Judy had to model her costume.

Bonnie had worked on it for the past week and with Catherine's help finished it.

"Judy, you look," Nick began and she growled, "beautiful just like a Princess in one of those silly old stories."

Bonnie and Catherine both laughed and made small adjustments until she looked perfect.

"Ok, let's hang it up before it gets mussed," Bonnie said and all three females looked at Nick.

"What?"

"I'm going to take it off!" Judy hissed.

"OK."

"Shoo!"

Nick made a face and looked at his mother and his mother-in-law.

"Judy, I've seen you in your underwear."

"Nick!"

He rolled his eyes and left the room. Feeling a bit hungry he went upstairs and caught a glimpse of golden fur coming toward the house. He opened the door and just a Ben raised his hand to knock. A Gazelle stepped up beside him and smiled. Ben opened the screen door and let Maria enter first.

"Nick!" she said and hugged him.

Nick smiled at the Cheetah over the beautiful the Gazelle's shoulder. Ben made a face and Nick chuckled.

"We have to stop meeting like this or Ben will get suspicious," Nick said and Maria laughed.

"Don't worry Ben looks like that whenever I meet a male."

"Where's your shadow?" Ben asked.

"In her room trying on her custom," he said and both looked him questioningly. "The burrow voted her to be the Easter Bunny. You should have seen her face." He told them about the tradition and they all had a good laugh. "I'm glad you two could come for Easter."

"Thank God we finalized the plans for my next concert tour!" the Gazelle said and sighed.

"So have you two set a date?"

"Maria's birthday – July 19th," the sleek handsome Cheetah said and hugged his Gazelle.

"Come on let's go see Judy. She ought to have some clothes on by now.

* * *

Supper was a cookout. Of course with Judy's 353 siblings, their spouses, and kits it was quite a production. They had eight barbeques going simultaneously and even had chicken and turkey for the predators. Catherine took charge of cooking the meat and wouldn't let anyone else help. The food tasted wonderful and everyone ate there fill. Afterward they sat around and talked, but ended it earlier than usual since the next day would be busy.

Judy and her Fox woke at 6am and with her mother's and Catherine's help got her into her costume. Of course Nick had to leave the room again and went to the kitchen to get breakfast for himself and his bunny. When he returned he fed her breakfast being careful not to get any on her. Then for next five hours she went from one burrow to the next filling the prepared nests with goodies. She was followed by her loyal Fox servant who carried the various goodies. Often delighted kits would hug and kiss the Easter Bunny much to the delight of each. After the last visit Judy and her Fox made it to the church.

As always the crowd was so large that the service was held outside from the stage built for the Passion Play. The Priest told how God had sent his only son to take on the sins of the world and how he died and rose again on the third day and later ascended to Heaven. Judy felt her Fox's arms around her and snuggled close. She thought was music was beautiful and toward the end of the service her old college roommate, Maria, came on stage and sang a hymn A cappella. The Gazelle was the far and away the songstress of the age. As she sang it was as if the world stood still and as her last note faded away the crowd erupted with cheers and clapping hands. She took several bows and then left the stage. The Priest closed with a prayer and no one left their seat except those who had parts in the upcoming play.

* * *

They changed into their customs and curtains opened. He stood alone with his accusers judging him and soon found himself convicted of crimes only made up in order to find him guilty. Then the curtain closed and opened a minute later with then next scene. He was chained face down and a solder tore off his shirt. Then the scourge began and he cried out with each stoke of the whip. Judy watching off stage flinched each time it landed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Catherine with wet cheeks.

It ended and the curtain closed only to reopen with him carrying the heavy cross piece. Then he stumbled along under its weight and then fell. He could no longer rise. A Fox from the crowd was called out to help him. He lifted the heavy piece of wood onto his back and put arm around him and walk on. The curtain closed.

It opened and they were on the hill. His arms were now tied to the cross piece which been attached to the other piece of wood. Two other Foxes on either side of him were also tied in the same fashion. Then the solders approached with a hammer and three nails, one longer than the others. Then the hammering began and they screamed with each strike of the hammer. Then it was done and the crosses were lifted and dropped into their respective holes. They were held upright by other soldiers until pieces of wood were pounded into their bases to hold the crosses steady. Each Fox had to push themselves up to catch a breath.

Judy felt a hand touch her back and she, Catherine, and another vixen walked onto the stage. They stopped below the middle cross and looked up. The Son of God spoke.

"Father, forgive them, for they know not what they do."

Judy felt tears come to her eyes. One of the other Foxes spoke.

"Remember me when you come into your kingdom."

The Son of God spoke again.

"I tell you the truth, today you will be with me in paradise."

He looked down and saw his mother.

"Dear woman, here is you son," and to the disciple he loved the most, "here is your mother."

Later he cried out in a loud voice and clouds began to gather.

"My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?"

Later he spoke again and the sky grew darker.

"I thirst."

A soldier held up a spear with sponge and he drank.

"It is finished."

Again he cried out in a loud voice and the thunder began.

"Father, into your hands I commit my spirit."

He let out his last breath and slumped forward. The thunder cracked above their heads and ground shook. The audience jumped and the curtains closed for the final time. Then the downpour let loose.

* * *

On stage the three cross were quickly lower to the ground and stagehands cut the ropes holding the three Foxes. Judy and Catherine ran to the middle one. Her Fox opened his eyes and their eyes met.

"Oh Nick!" she cried and he reached up to stroke her face. "How do you feel?"

"Worthy."


End file.
